


Angus McDonald and the Curious Case of Taako's New Boyfriend

by dorkslayer



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Espionage, F/F, Investigation, M/M, Mystery, its minor but still there, plus a few ocs thrown in for spice, the f/f tag is an oc relationship btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkslayer/pseuds/dorkslayer
Summary: Kravitz is the writer of a popular children's book series about a child detective. His boyfriend's son absolutely cannot know this, so it's up to Kravitz to keep it a secret. It's not going to be easy, especially not with boy detective Angus McDonald on the case.Get out your magnifying glasses kids, because it's.....THE ADVENTURE ZONE.





	1. The Chase Begins

**Author's Note:**

> The premise in case the title wasn't clear: Kravitz writes the Caleb Cleveland novels, Angus wants to know what Kravitz's secret is. They do some spying.

Relationships are a new and terrifying thing for Kravitz. He's never been great at forming strong connections with people, especially romantic ones, so dating isn't really a thing he does regularly.

Then he meets Taako. Taako who is wonderful, and funny, and thoughtful, and beautiful. Kravitz firmly believes that he would do anything for Taako. 

Even if that thing was say, overcome years of social anxiety to meet his son.

Kravitz knew almost from the start of their relationship that Taako had a kid, Angus, who he had adopted a few years back. Angus was ten and fast approaching eleven, and he was the most terrifying thing Kravitz had ever laid eyes on. 

It wasn't like Angus himself was very scary, it was what he stood for. Commitment, dedication, longevity. Kravitz didn't know those things, and he certainly didn't know how to be good with kids. Staring into wide brown eyes Kravitz swallowed down his fear. This was for Taako.

"Hello young man. You must be Angus." Kravitz said, only slightly awkwardly.

"Yes that's me sir. You're Kravitz, it's nice to meet you."

Angus spoke like everything he said was pure fact. He sounded confident and whip smart, and Kravitz relaxed a little beneath his suit jacket. 

Before Kravitz could respond, Taako swept into the entry hall. 

"Heyyyy hot stuff. I see you've met my dear Angus. Come on in, dinner is almost ready. It's a roast, you're gonna love it."

Someone who didn't know Taako well would see a normal interaction full of energy, but Kravitz saw it for what it was. Taako was just as nervous about this dinner as he was. The only person who didn't seem the least bit apprehensive was Angus himself, the exact topic of all of their worry. In fact, he seemed very calm, and even a little bit excited.

Dinner was amazing, if a tad bit uncomfortable. The table was mostly silent, save for Taako's nervous babbling. The food was indescribable. Taako was an amazing cook, and he had pulled out all the stops for this meal. 

Kravitz cleared his throat and tried not to sound too uncomfortable. "So Angus, Taako says you're taking magic lessons from him, how are those going?"

Angus beamed up at him through oversized glasses. "It's going very well sir! We're practicing mage hand right now, and I've almost got it down. I only need a little more practice before it's perfect."

Taako sniggered. "That's not what it looked like last week when you sent it flying through the window."

Angus blushed and nervously adjusted his (very cute and fashionable) tie. "That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't tried to tickle me while I was casting it! Besides, aunt Lup taught me a spell to put the window back together, so I learned something from it at least."

"It's still very impressive that you're that far along. The magical arts can be hard to learn." Kravitz said.

"Do you know any magic sir? Taako told me that you're sort of like a cleric. What does that mean?" Angus asked.

"Well Angus, I am sort of like a cleric, so I do have use of some magic. You see, I serve the Raven Queen in an unofficial capacity as her messenger. However, before I took up that job, I was in training to be a bard." Kravitz took a sip of his wine and watched Angus's eyes widen in interest. 

"That's amazing sir. I learned all about the Raven Queen a few years ago because she was in a Caleb Cleveland book."

At that moment, it was like time stood still, and Kravitz had a flashback.

He remembered with startling clarity sitting in the backyard of his sisters house, trying to get his niece to lay down for a nap. He remembered being conned into a story and telling a quick little tale about a boy who solved mysteries. He remembered his sister in law telling him to write it down because Mae liked it so much. 

Then he thought about the years that followed, the pseudonym, the first publication, the hours lost to writers block, demand for another and another and another. 

Kravitz had written that book. It was the 5th in the series. Caleb Cleveland and the Case of the Missing Ravens. It was one of his personal favorites, he had greatly enjoyed writing it, but it wasn't exactly loved by fans. It did have quite a bit more of mythology and fact than most children's books.

Suddenly, he realized that he had been quite for longer than was strictly appropriate. "Oh. Do you like those books?" He asked.

Angus beamed like he was lit from within. "Like them? Sir those books are my absolute favorite. I've read every one al least 8 times, and my favorites even more. Caleb is the main reason that I want to become a detective."

Kravitz always loves hearing what people thought about his books, and he delights in reading fan mail from enthusiastic children. It seems so much more special when it comes from Angus though, maybe because Kravitz can see it perfectly. Angus is an almost perfect Caleb, down to the way he talks and dresses. It's adorable and horribly flattering, so Kravitz has to fight a blush as he responds.

"How nice. Those are some of my favorite books too. I read them to my niece all the time."

If possible, Angus smiles even wider, and Taako raises an eyebrow in disbelief at him over the rim of his wine glass. 

"Really! That's amazing sir! Not many adults like the Caleb Cleveland books because they're about a kid. None of my family has read them so I don't really have anyone to talk to about them." Angus said, slightly downcast.

"That's wildly untrue. You talk to me about them all the time, I just have no clue what's going on." Taako interjected.

Angus rolled his eyes and gave Kravitz a significant look. "He doesn't even know the first mystery Caleb solved, and that's the most famous one."

Kravitz fought down a giggle and instead clucked his tongue in admonishment. "Bad form Taako, everyone knows that story. I'd be happy to talk to you about Caleb whenever you wanted Angus, it would be my pleasure."

Angus beamed up at him once again from across the table. "Thank you sir. I'd like that very much."

The rest of the meal was smoother after that. With the initial dam broken, Angus was a wealth of information. He talked all about Caleb Cleveland, his own mysteries, and school throughout dinner. After dinner they washed up and Angus was sent to bed, apparently he had a big test in the morning so he needed all the sleep he could get.

When he was gone, Taako turned to Kravitz with the same raised brow he had before. "So Caleb Cleveland huh?"

Kravitz laughed nervously. "Well. Let's just say I have good taste in literature."

Taako snorted. "Not what I would call it but whatever, to each their own and all that. That on its own was enough to make Angus like you."

"I hope he does. He seems like a great kid and I loved talking with him." 

Taako had a small grin on his face. "Well I'm glad. Hey, maybe you can explain the plot to those books of his some day and maybe I'll understand half of what comes out of my kids mouth."

Kravitz laughed. "Well, there's certainly no one better to do that than me."

And that at least was the absolute truth.


	2. New Developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus investigates, Kravitz is investigated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter for the weekend! Should have another out tomorrow!

Kravitz plans on keeping the whole Caleb Cleveland thing a secret. It's partially about saving face with Taako, who didn't seem very impressed with the books to begin with. However, it's mostly because he has no idea what he would do if Angus knew. He didn't want to go around unfairly influencing Angus's opinion of him just because of his work. Besides, the reality of meeting your hero is always a let down, and Kravitz does not want to be responsible for that.

His plans are made a little harder with the inclusion of one boy detective, and for once in his life, it's not Caleb Cleveland.

Kravitz is sitting on a bench outside of the Neverwinter University writing building. Collettte, his sister, is finishing teaching a class and they're planning on grabbing lunch afterwards. To pass the time, he's got a worn notebook out and is brainstorming the next Cleveland book. He's jotting down ideas for the mystery (something about a runaway train murder mystery maybe?) when he's interrupted.

"Hello there sir! What are you up to?" 

Kravitz nearly jumped three feet in the air and stared in disbelief at the figure in front of him. Angus McDonald, sharply dressed as ever, stood a couple feet away. He hastily closed his notebook and tried to hide it from sight.

"Uh hello Angus. I'm just here to pick up my sister, she teaches here. What are you doing?" He asked, slipping the notebook away to safety in his backpack. 

"I take a class here sir! Taako didn't want me doing a full course load so I'm just doing the one. Say, what were you writing just now? You seemed awfully intent on it." Angus blinked up at him with gentle, innocent eyes. Kravitz suddenly felt an inexplicable urge to tell Angus everything. 

"Oh well it's nothing too important." Damn it that was a very low bluff roll, Angus didn't look at all convinced. "I'm just jotting down some ideas for a story im writing."

"That's neat! What's your story about?" Angus asked.

Kravitz started to sweat a little. He couldn't tell Angus that he was writing the next Cleveland novel, that had to stay a secret for as long as possible. 

"Well it's just a little something I'm working on. Nothing too fun, just a.....little idea I got from work." Not entirely untrue at least. He had been day dreaming on the job when the idea came to him.

"That's very cool. I hope I can read it when you're all done. I have to head home now, see you later!" Angus skipped away with a happy little wave. 

Kravitz sighed and felt the tension loose from his shoulders. He was sweating he now realized, from nerves or the sun it was hard to tell.

Suddenly, a hand placed itself on his shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin. 

"Who was that?" Collette asked. His sister was almost the spitting image of him. They had the same dark coloring all over and Colette was tall, almost as tall as Kravitz was. As children they had often been mistakes as twins, though she was almost 3 years older than him.

"That's Taako's son, didn't I tell you about him?" 

Colette cracked a smile. "Ahhh yes the amazing boy detective. You wouldn't happen to be under investigation would you?" She asked with a smirk.

"Hopefully not. I would crack easily under the weight of that stare. I just want to keep the Caleb Cleveland thing a secret, he's a really big fan." Kravitz admitted.

Colette nodded. "Yeah yeah, you and your intimacy problems." She ignored Kravitz's indignant spluttering. "So when am I going to meet this Taako huh? If he's half as interesting as his kid then he's bound to be a riot."

Kravitz groaned. "Coco you have no idea."

-Elsewhere on the Neverwinter campus-

"Did he say anything?" Magnus asked in a faux whisper that was likely as close to quiet as Magnus got. 

"No. He clammed up when I asked about his writing though. I also learned that his sister works at the school, so I'm putting down a note to investigate that further." Angus said, scribbling in his journal.

The two were crouched behind a building a ways away from the bench were Kravitz sat. Angus had out a notebook that was already half full of information gleaned from an enlightening dinner some nights before. Magnus had a baseball bat. Angus had tried to explain that there likely wouldn't be any violence involved in their mission, but Magnus insisted it was better to be prepared with these kinds of things. These kind of thing being of course, spying on Taako's new boyfriend. 

"Ango, don't get me wrong here, I love hanging with you and I'm always down to spy on Taako's new boy toy, but this dude seems pretty clean." Magnus paused, considering. "Well, maybe except for his connections to like, the goddess of death, but even that's pretty tame. The dudes job that he gets paid to do is research for gods sake, nothing is nerdier than working in a library."

Angus's nose scrunched up. "Maybe so, but something seems off. Some of what he's said just doesn't add up, and he makes a lot of money for someone who just researches for a local library. There are just some gaps in his story. When someone is too clean, it usually means they've got dirt they're hiding."

The baseball bat creaked slightly under Magnus's grip, and he pitched his voice to a lower tone. "Do you think he could be dangerous?" 

Angus adjusted his glasses and smiled quite adorably. "Oh no sir. As you said, he does work in a library."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Stalk That Stalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus spies, Kravitz spies, someone gets punched in the face at 12% punching force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm Hannah an sister I love randomly adding ocs (look Kravitz needed friends okay?)

At this point, Kravitz is feeling a bit like his cover is in danger of being blown. He's always had a rather high perception and it's starting to pay off. There's nothing horribly suspicious, but something just feels off. Angus has definitely been around lately, and always with a litany of very pointed questions about Kravitz's work and early childhood. 

That isn't too strange. Angus is a very curious boy, and his questions can be passed off as just that, curiosity.

There are one or two things however that seem strange. Sometimes Angus will close his notebook (the same notebook every time, which is interesting) just a little too fast when Kravitz approaches. It's reminiscent of how he himself closes his Caleb Cleveland draft when Angus comes near. Plus, Angus seems to have gathered a few co-conspirators. Sometimes Kravitz will look up from his work and find Magnus Burnsides eyeing him over a copy of 'A Guide to Robot Arms' at the Neverwinter library. When Kravitz mentioned that to Taako, he had laughed until he cried at the idea of Magnus in a library. So Kravitz was inclined to think that he wasn't being paranoid.

It could be nothing. Angus could just be asking his questions out of plain old interest. Maybe Magnus did this with every boyfriend in an effort to score away unworthy suitors. Maybe Kravitz needed to realize that life wasn't a murder mystery.

But.

He wasn't the writer of the worlds best detective for nothing.

\---

"You want me to stalk a child? Are you aware that there are some pretty strict laws against that." Binx asked, one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Kravitz and Binx sat in a dark corner in one of the seediest bars in Neverwinter. She had a glass of some sort of auburn liquor and he nursed a beer of his own. Here in the dirtier part of town, they looked very inconspicuous. Two black cloaked figures having a drink and hushed conversation was nothing new here, but it would have raised suspicions in the nicer part of town. 

Binx was drowned in shadow, but Kravitz knew for a fact that she wasn't without at least a few weapons. She looked dangerous and sharp, which was exactly why he had modeled Caleb's arch nemesis, Lady Greywire, off of her.

Binx was an old friend that he had met about four years ago when she was just a rogue for hire looking for a job that wouldn't land her in prison. Together they took down a group of necromancers and hit it off somewhere along the way. She was offered a position in the ranks of the Raven Queens devoted followers, and had been a trusted keeper of their secrets ever since. Binx introduced Colette to what would be her wife, though they didn't know it then, and became a close family friend in the process. All in all, she was probably Kravitz's best and most lethal friend.

"You won't be stalking him of course. He's just a child, but he's also a good detective, I don't want him getting too close to the truth." Kravitz replied honestly.

"Aaaannnddd the truth is what? What is this terrible secret you don't want this little boy to know about you and likely relay back to his father who you seem to like so much?" She still had that same bored look on her face, except that it was now tinged with interest that someone who didn't know her would miss.

Kravitz groaned and let his head sink into his hands. "He can't know that I write the Cleveland novels, okay? I've literally had people break up with me over that Binx. Taako doesn't like the books and he probably won't like that I write them." 

Binx laughed heartily and took a deep drink from her tumbler. "Alright lover boy, I'll do it for you. Only because you seem to really like this guy. I have one condition though." 

It was Kravitz's turn to look surprised. "Name your price."

Binx grinned, a mouthful of danger. "I get to meet this Taako guy when I'm done."

Kravitz snorted. "I think I can sort that out. Thanks for doing this for me."

Binx shrugged. "No problem. Besides, how much trouble can one little kid be?"

\---

"I rescind my statement and also quit."

Kravitz nearly jumped out of his skin. Sitting alone in the dark at his office window sill was a black clad figure.

"What the hell Binx? Are you trying to prematurely kill me?" He wheezed. "And what are you talking about? What statement?"

"That your boy would be no trouble at all. Turns out he's a lot of trouble." She crawled all the way through the window and shut it behind her, slumping in the nice leather arm chair that Kravitz usually designated for writing. 

"What happened?" He scanned Binx carefully and realized what he had missed upon first glance in the dim lighting. It had only been a week since he'd seen her in the bar, but she had a new accessory now. "Whoa did someone punch you? What's going on with your face."

Binx had a nice sized bruise splayed across her cheekbone. It was beginning to fade already, but it was obviously still fresh.

"Magnus Burnsides is what's going on with my face. And I'm pretty sure he was hitting me with like, 12 percent punching strength." 

"Why did Magnus punch you? What do you even have to do to get someone like Magnus to hit you?" He asked, Magnus was a big guy, but he truly had a soft heart.

"Spy on his best boy apparently. They had a rogue with them that caught on to me. Couple of them cornered me in an alley yesterday and gave me a stern talking to." She shook her head bitterly. "I have a feeling it's gonna be a while before I can meet that boy of yours. The only good thing is that I stayed zipped up about who sent me, so you're still in the clear."

Kravitz sighed, slowly loosening his necktie and plopping down on the love seat. "Well thanks Binx. You did what you could, and for what it's worth, I'm sorry you got hit."

Binx brushed it off easily. "No worries, I've been punched a lot harder. Besides, it wasn't a totally bust." 

"Really? What did you find?"

She stretched, and Kravitz could hear her spine pop and crack. "They're for sure investigating you. Angus knows there's something untrue about your job but he's not thinking children's fiction writer. He's thinking more along the lines of a slightly shady but still legal organization. Right now they think it's related to the Raven Queen." She paused, considering. "Speaking of which, we've got a job this weekend. A couple of necromancers are looking to raise the dead like always."

Kravitz nodded, impressed. "Binx that's actually super helpful. Maybe I can throw them off my scent somehow with that..." he trailed off, lost in thought. 

"You know you're like, trying to best a ten year old right?" She pointed out.

Kravitz grinned. "He's not just a ten year old. He's the worlds greatest boy detective."

\---

"....and apparently Angus somehow found a way to piss off someone important, because he had a shadow this week." Taako said, the whole time flawlessly molding his vase into an intricate curvy shape.

Kravitz's lump of clay smushed even more under his fingers as he flinched. "Oh no.....that's terrible. I really hope he's not in any trouble."

Taako didn't notice his hesitation, his focus solely on the pottery in front of him. "Oh it'll be fine. Carey told me about it but said that she, Magnus, and Killian 'took care of it' and I don't even want to know what that means. They either scared off the poor sucker or killed them. With those guys, it could go either way."

Kravitz managed a weak laugh and debated his own sanity at even trying to lie to Taako, and by extension, his family. Taako must have noticed his hesitation because his hands slowed and he looked Kravitz in the eye.

"So what's new with you hot stuff? What's going on in the life of Kravitz?" He asked, strangely sincere for once. 

I'm lying to you and engaging in espionage with your child, Kravitz thought.

Out loud he said, "Nothing too exciting. I'm under a lot of pressure at work right now." No kidding. The demand for the next Cleveland novel was truly out of hand. "Oh, but Colette and Hazel actually just told me that they think they're gonna try for another kid. They already talked to their doctor and are gonna go to the same bank as before, except Hazel wants to carry this time."

Taako lit up. "Hey man, that's awesome! I admire the fact that you want to be around babies because they like super spook me. How can something so fragile be so intimidating? That's gotta be one awfully high roll."

Kravitz laughed. "How can you be afraid of babies? They have such simple, easily fulfillable needs."

"Uhhh there's where your wrong buckaroo. Babies are confusing because they can't tell you what they want? I got Angus when he was four and let me tell you, that was hard enough...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Angus find out the truth? Will Kravitz out maneuver them all? Vote now on your phones!


	4. So Close, And Yet So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz rants, Angus spies some more, and the Raven Queen intervenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> half of this chapter is just me gushing about an oc who I love and Kravitz loving her too so I hope you enjoy it I guess?

Kravitz groaned, hands fisted in his hair, nearly ripping it out with the force he was pulling with. "Oh gods above Hazel, I just can't keep doing this. I hate lying to him so much!"

His sister in law calmly sipped her tea, like Kravitz's world wasn't slowly crumbling in front of her. Hazel was calm and serene where Colette was more impulsive. She made sound decisions and more often than not, could figure out a way to execute them that would mean the least amount of trouble. When Kravitz needed life advice or had to make a huge decision, he came to her. Hazel likely knew him better than he knew himself. She had been there for Caleb Cleveland rants, Taako rants, and lately, Angus rants. 

Kravitz had started seeing suspicious people lingering near his publication office. Nobody should know that he frequented it, let alone worked there. He had a disguise spell just for that purpose. None of the figures were familiar to him, but he just knew Angus or his extended family was involved somehow. 

"I don't see the problem. Just tell him the truth." Hazel said, sipping daintily from her cup.

"I...I can't just do that." He protested weakly. 

Hazel's eyes pierced him, she'd always had an uncanny way of picking him down to his very bones and finding the problem. 

"Do you want to know what I think?" She asked.

"No because I know it's going to be way too truthful and make me feel bad about myself." 

"I think," she continued without pause. "that you're afraid. You're afraid that Angus won't look up to you because you can't measure up to his hero. You think he'll be disappointed that the author was you. You're afraid that Taako will laugh when you tell him what your passion is. My darling, you're afraid of rejection, just like you always are." She punctuated the end of her sentence with a sharp clink as she set down her teacup. 

He buried his head in his hands. "I was right. Spot on."

"You just need to come out with it dear. If it's meant to be then it will be, anyone who is disappointed in you isn't worth your time. Trust me when I say that you're worth so much more than that, and I'll remind this man of yours of that if I have to." In that moment, in the soft morning light, Hazel looked untouchable.

Kravitz remembered Binx first introducing her to him. Not as a cleric, not as a friend, but as a thief. She was stealthy and quiet in the night, the best in her line of work, the cleric part was just an added bonus. When she met Colette, she had traded in those pitch filled nights for gentle early mornings just like this one, and it suited her beyond measure. He forgot at times like this, when she glowed in the dawn light, that Hazel could be sharp too.

"So what do I do? I can't just come out and say that I've been lying to him for months. How do I make him understand what my struggle was?" He asked. There was a reason he went to Hazel instead of Colette with questions like this, his sister would have shrugged and likely suggested for him to keep lying.

Hazel laughed, a light twinkling sound. "You talk to him. Bare your heart and soul, and remember that you trust him. Trust often gets lost when fear is added into the equation." She locked startlingly serious eyes with him, leaning forward until they were almost touching. "Do you trust him Kravitz?"

Kravitz sighed.

He groaned.

He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I do. I trust him."

Hazel settled back into her chair, looking entirely too pleased with herself. "Than that's it. All you can do from here is to talk and remember that you didn't build that trust in nothing. If you have a solid foundation, then anything you build atop it is unshakeable."

\---

Angus was so close to the truth that he could almost taste it. Following Kravitz may have been a chore, but it was enlightening. He watched his mark disappear into a building marked for demolition, a place that he had gathered in recent days was actually a temple to the Raven Queen, disguised to prevent attacks. 

Beside him, Carey went still. There was another figure with Kravitz, one that she obviously recognized. "Hey Ango, that chick with him was your stalker." 

Angus hummed and wrote that down in his notebook. He had suspected for a few days now that his short lived follower may have been connected to Kravitz in some way, and here was the proof.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Carey asked, twirling a thin blade between her fingers effortlessly.

Angus watched the windows of the building. For a brief moment, there was a blinding light, then complete and utter darkness. It was as if a dome of mist had surrounded the temple and obscured it, because suddenly Angus was having trouble seeing what he was seeing. Some force was disguising the area, and Angus knew exactly what it was. The Raven Queen, who had indirectly (or perhaps not) hindered their investigation more than once, was at it again. Whenever Angus got too close to Kravitz's work for the goddess of death, the same misty force stood in his way.

"I think I have an idea." He finally said, glancing down at the nearly filled notebook in his lap. It all added up, now all that was left to do was to tell his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more short chapters and then were done! I actually might add more to those chapters because I feel like they're missing something so if the next two are a little later in getting out you know why!


	5. The Jig Is Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed. They might not be the secrets you were expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoy! One little epilogue and we're done!

Kravitz was going to do it. 

He stepped up to Taako's doorstep and faltered. 

Nope. He wasn't going to do it.

He thought of Hazel's words, of trust and fear. With the last of his resolve, he raised his hand and knocked thrice on Taako's front door.

Taako was grinning when he answered the door. "Whoa my dude this is a surprise. What's got you stopping by." He looked beyond beautiful, even covered in flour nearly from head to toe. He was far, far too good for Kravitz.

"I. I have something that I need to tell you. Something important." He could feel the anxiety twisting in his lungs now, all the what ifs eating him up from inside.

The grin slipped off of Taako's face replaced by a concerned frown. "Uh. Okay. You're sort of freaking me out." He said, ushering Kravitz inside with a flour coated hand.

"Well it's, it's something I've been hiding. No. Not hiding. Withholding from you I guess? And it's not really important but it's important to me." He choked out awkwardly. 

Taako gently took his hand and pulled him close. "Definitely scaring me now dude. Tell me what's going on." His eyes were wide and sincere, and Kravitz loved every inch of him for taking this so seriously.

Kravitz took a deep, steeling breath. This was it, all of his secrets laid bare. "Well, I-"

Before he could even really start his confession, the back door of the house burst open with a triumphant yell. 

"I did it!" Angus shouted, barreling down the hall. "I figured out what was wrong with Kravitz!" He came into the room and froze at the sight of them. "Oh. Um. Hello."

Kravitz offered a pathetic excuse of a smile that came off as more of a grimace while Taako examined the two of them. "Okay, am I right in assuming that these two things are connected?" 

They both shrugged and nodded as if to say 'yeah probably'.

Taako sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alrighty them. How about this, on the count of three, you both say your things at the same time and we go from there." Kravitz and Angus both nodded in agreement. 

"Okay then. One, two, three."

"I'm the author of the Caleb Cleveland books."

"Kravitz is a grim reaper."

There was a beat of silence and Taako reeled like he had been struck. 

Kravitz thought for a moment. "Huh."

Angus thought for a moment. "Huh."

"You know I wouldn't quite calm myself a grim reaper." Kravitz defended. "Sometimes I help the Raven Queen with a few jobs that occasionally consist of ferrying souls to the underworld, but I'm as mortal as the two of you." He considered his own statement for a moment. "Actually saying that out loud makes me realize that my job description really does make me sound like a grim reaper."

"Oh of course. Of course you write the Caleb Cleveland novels. How was I so blind! It all makes sense in context. I was too wrapped up in the astral projection thing to even consider that as an option." Angus huffed.

Kravitz snorted. "I was too caught up in the Caleb Cleveland stuff to even consider that you might realize what exactly it was that I did for the Raven Queen."

"Wait wait holy shit shut up both of you. Are you telling me that my boyfriend is actually death and also a children's fiction author? I literally have no idea how to handle either of those concepts." Taako protested. "Holy shit I think I need to sit down."

Angus was frantically scribbling in his notebook. "Oh this fills in all the blanks. I finally understand why you kept going to that publishing house. I couldn't figure out where that fit in the grim reaper thing."

Kravitz nodded. "And I finally understand the cryptic messages I've been getting from the Raven Queen about someone getting too close to the truth."

"SHUT UP!" Taako roared. Both Angus and Kravitz clammed up immediately.

Taako took a deep, steadying breath and quietly muttered, "This is going to require some hot chocolate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! A twist! Did I surprise you?


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every good mystery must come to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, but better late than never right?

Candlenights always makes Kravitz feel stressed in some way. It's the gift giving probably. He never knows what to give and to who, and it always brings on some kind of drama. So he and Taako exchange gifts before their little holiday party, and he approaches the noisy house carrying only one, tiny gift.

He hesitates before he opens the door and Binx, who insisted on finally meeting his boyfriend, knocks him in the arm for it. "Don't you like basically live here now? Just open the door."

Before Kravitz could open the door, it swung open from the inside. Lup grinned maniacally at him, dressed in a practically glowing sequined dress that only Lup herself could pull off.  
"Sup bone daddy, you're late. Who's your pal?" 

"This is Binx, she's a friend of mine from-" 

Lup cut him off with a loud expletive. "Damn, is this the girl that Magnus punched? You should know he feels really bad about that." She leaned back into the house and shouted. "Magnus, that babe you punched is here."

Faintly, from somewhere deep within the house, Kravitz could hear Magnus answer. "I've never punched anyone ever in my life."

Lup rolled her eyes. "Whateves, come in and chill for a while. Binx? Maybe avoid Carey, she's still bitter that you evaded her for so long."

The inside of the house was fully decked out in Candlenights decorations, so over the top that it just worked. It was so perfectly Taako. The bush was a mess of homemade ornaments and garish lights. The topper was a huge hot pink star covered in glitter.

But the most radiant star in the room was Taako. He was wearing a gorgeous red skirt that accentuated every curve, and was absolutely rocking it. Kravitz pecked him on the cheek, leaving a smudge of dark lipstick to Taako's indignation. 

"You look ravishing darling. I'm so lucky to able to spend time with such a fantastic creature." Taako blushed up to his ears, the shade of red looking fetchingly beautiful with his matching dress.

"Yeah I fucking know my dude, uhhhh same to you I guess." He mumbled. Behind them, Kravitz could hear Binx and Lup having a laugh at their expense. He rolled his eyes back at them. 

"Where's Angus? I have something for him, and I don't really want to be around while Binx is giving you the shovel talk." Taako laughed and pointed him upstairs. 

Angus was sitting at his desk with the door slightly ajar, but Kravitz knocked lightly out of courtesy. He was dressed in an adorable little suit and had obviously been done up by the twins for the night. He seemed to be having a moment of silence before joining the party at large. 

"Hello Angus. You're looking quite nice tonight." 

Angus smiled softly. "Thank you very much sir. Happy Candlenights!"

"Happy Candlenights to you too. I had a small gift that I wanted to give you before the night was over." Kravitz said, plopping down on Angus's bed. 

"Oh you didn't have to do that. You already gave me those wonderful calligraphy pens and I love those so much!" Angus said enthusiastically.

"Well this isn't only a gift to you, but you do get to see it first." He handed Angus the newspaper wrapped parcel. "Here you go, why don't you open it now."

Angus began carefully pulling back the tape on the package, not ripping in like most people would have. He gasped as he saw what the paper contained. The first ever printed copy of Caleb Cleveland and Murder on the Rockport Limited.

He gazed up at Kravitz in amazement. "Is....is this the next book? But it's not supposed to be out until next month." He looked awestruck and Kravitz couldn't hide his smile.

"Go ahead and open it on up, you might find another surprise." He hinted carefully. 

Angus slowly flipped the glossy new cover back, past the table of context and the foreword, until he finally landed on the dedication. He made a wheezing noise that may have been accompanied by a few tears. 

"This....this is..." He seemed unable to choke any words out.

The dedication of his newest novel read as such:

For Angus, who inspires me every day to be a better person, and who truly is the worlds greatest detective. 

Written underneath in Kravitz's own hand were the words, 'Even Caleb can't hold a candle to you'.

Angus was finally unable to hold back his tears and he buried his face in Kravitz's suit, sobbing profusely. 

"This...this is the best present." He hiccuped. "That anyone has ever given me." 

"I'm glad you like it Angus. In the future, I'd love for you to help me with the Cleveland books if you'd like." 

There was a tap on the door. Taako was looking down on them with no small amount of concern.

"Uh. Everything all right up here?" He asked hesitantly.

"I just gave Angus his present. I guess he likes it?"

A muffled sniffle came from Kravitz's vest along with a quiet "yeah."

"Well you boys should finish up soon. Binx is about to arm wrestle with Carey and bets are being placed, you don't want to miss it." Taako said, backing slowly out of the room.

Angus slowly composed himself. "Sorry about that sir. It's just that this is the best present I've ever gotten, really." He meets Kravitz's eyes and smiles. "I'm really glad I didn't find out you were actually a crazy person."

"Well," Kravitz chuckled, "I'm really glad I didn't turn out to be a crazy person." 

"Yeah. Because like, if you hurt my dad, bad things will happen. You know that right?" Angus asked.

Kravitz let out a full blown laugh. "I was wondering when I would be getting the shovel talk from you, I've already gotten it from everyone else."

"Well I was waiting until I knew you were gonna stick around."

Kravitz thought about Taako, about the little family he'd built and the strength he had. He thought about his life, enriched beyond measure for having Taako in it, and he thought about Angus, who made his life entirely more interesting. 

"Angus, I hope to be sticking around for a very long time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its done! This may actually be the longest thing I've bee written and I'm pretty proud of myself for that. Thanks to everyone who has read and commented, you guys are awesome! I hope you enjoyed this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The actual story is already written and I'll post as I edit which could be more than once a day or just every day. Shouldn't be more than 5 chapters I don't think.


End file.
